


It Has Always Been You

by felicityollies



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Innocence, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Meet-Cute, Underwater, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini drabbles of westallen; missing scenes, semi-canon, and au settings. can be read independently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> westallen + a shy kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _happy international kissing day ;)_

Barry shuffled his feet back and forth, holding a tiny flower he had picked from a random yard behind his back.

"Whatcha doing?" Iris popped up seemingly out of nowhere. 

"I uh… waiting for you," the ten-year-old said quietly. 

"Why?" Iris stepped a little closer, "You got something behind your back?" 

"Maybe," Barry's cheeks turned a bright pink. 

Iris was his best friend, yet somehow he always felt so nervous around her. It was probably the dumb crush he had on her. He couldn't make it go away. She was so fun to hang out with, so pretty, and sweet. She and her dad were the first ones to welcome his family to the street when they moved there. 

"Well, are you going to show me?" Iris asked, giving a bright giggle. 

Barry held out his hand and handed her the flower. "It's an iris right?" 

She giggled again, "No, silly," she took the flower, "This is a daisy. Iris' are purple." 

"Oh," he blushed harder. "I knew that. I mean I knew it couldn't be an iris… it's not pretty enough." 

Iris leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. 

Barry thought he was going to fall down. Iris West, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, his best friend had just kissed him on the cheek. 

"Thank you," she said as she pulled back, "I have to get inside for dinner, Barry, but I'll talk to you tomorrow." 

"Okay," he said almost dreamily. 

He watched her run inside. As soon as she was gone he reached up and touched his cheek. 

* * *

Years later Barry held a bouquet of irises as he walked towards his hopefully soon-to-be-girlfriend's apartment. He knocked on her door and waited patiently for her to open up.

"Barry," she said excitedly as she swung the door open, "Oh, are these for me?" 

He nodded and handed them to her. Every time he saw her he thought she was the most breathtaking woman. Her eyes, her smile, the way her hair fell perfectly around her shoulders. Everything about her was sunshine personified. 

"You actually got me irises this time," she said with that same melodic giggle.

"Hey, that was a really long time ago," he said, "I have actually learned the difference between a daisy and an iris." 

"Good," she smiled up at him, "But I think you owe me something." 

His brows went up. 

Iris tapped her cheek. 

Barry blushed before he could stop himself. It was just a cheek kiss and still the nerves bubbled up. He swallowed down the nerves as best as he could, leaning in he carefully pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

As he pulled back, though, Iris leaned up and caught his lips for a kiss. 

"You're too much of a gentleman, Barry Allen," she laughed at him again, but he really didn't mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Iris splashed Barry for the third time since they had climbed into the water.

He sputtered and shook his head. "How many times are you going to do that?"

"As many times as you complain about unsanitary lake water, Mister Forensic Scientist," she laughed. 

He scowled at her. "Alright, point taken." 

Iris pushed herself away from him and floated a foot or so backwards.

"You probably shouldn't go too far." 

"C'mon, Bear," she chuckled, "We didn't come all the way out there to sit on the edge of the lake." 

"We could have." 

Iris gave a loud groan.

"Alright, alright," he started to swim towards her. 

She smirked, knowing that he would do what she wanted without having to ask. She disappeared under the water before he could reach her. 

"What are you doing?" he asked. 

She could barely hear him, but the amusement was evident in his voice. Iris swam around him because she knew that he was too chicken to get under the water with her. The water might have been mildly murky and it was lake so, you know, fish, but it wasn't that bad. 

Finally, she reached forward and tugged him under the water. She had to hold back giggles as she did. 

He yelped, but quickly regained composure. He was always trying to keep himself from looking like a nerd in front of her, but she thought it was silly to try. He was her favorite nerd. He floated underwater with her, but before he could get away, she swam forward and kissed him gently on the lips. With a cheeky grin, she swam back to the surface. He followed her quickly. 

Iris turned and giggled at his expression and the way his hair clung to his face. 

"You know what?" 

"What?" she asked. 

"This trip was totally worth it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> westallen + a playful kiss

“Iris,” Barry whispered.

“Nope,” she replied. 

“Iris,” He kept his voice low and leaned in closer. 

Iris pulled her blanket up over her head. “No, it’s Saturday.” 

Barry didn’t always have this much trouble getting Iris up in the morning. No, usually it was the other way around. She was up and ready for the work day. He, on the other hand, slept through his alarm and took forever to climb out of bed. 

“But if you wake up I’ll make you breakfast.” 

“Wouldn’t that consist solely of toast and orange juice?” she stayed hidden under the blankets. 

“Maybe some yogurt too,” Barry laughed. 

Iris snorted. “Tempting.” 

He carefully tugged on the blanket. “C'mon let me at least see that beautiful face.” 

“No makeup, bedhead, and morning breath? Nope.” 

“But all of that makes you so cute, okay maybe not the morning breath, but I can deal with it.” 

“You’re so romantic,” Iris laughed sleepily. 

Barry tugged the blanket away and leaned in to peck her lips. “Yep, totally not that bad.” 

His nose brushed against hers before he kissed her again. He held the kiss for a couple seconds, just enjoying the sweet laziness of the morning. His fingers moved through her hair gently. He let them glide through her dark locks and trail down to her back. 

Iris giggled against his lips. 

“What?” he mumbled, pulling back. 

“That tickled.” 

“Sorry,” he laughed. 

“You can make it up to me by making that breakfast I was promised.” 

“Of course,” he leaned in and kissed her once more. “I might even try to make bacon.” 

“You know where the fire extinguisher is, right?” 

“Hey,” he tried to sound annoyed, but ended up laughing instead. 

“Just kidding,” she smiled and stole a quick kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Iris’ eyes wandered up towards her boyfriend. They were sitting on the couch, cuddled up together, and watching Star Wars. She wasn’t sure which one they were watching. Frankly, she didn’t care. She had been hoping that this Star Wars and chill would be leading to the more fun part, but it wasn’t happening.

Iris rolled her eyes a little. They had watched these movies a hundred times before when they were growing up. She had even gone with him to watch the newest in the theater, but now she wanted some attention. 

She titled her head, not enough to pull his attention away from the movie. She was going to fix that. She pressed a kiss to his neck and then another. This time he froze. 

“Iris?” 

Iris kissed his collarbone, “Mhmmm?” 

“What are you doing?” 

“If you have to ask me that….” she trailed off and kissed higher until she could feel him shiver. 

Barry pulled back, but moved quickly to press his lips against hers. She happily returned the kiss. Her hand moved up his chest and gripped onto his shirt. Iris nipped at his lower lip, slipping her tongue out and dragging it over the same spot. 

He groaned against her lips. 

Iris smirked. She pressed her tongue between his lips slipping it into his mouth. She swirled it around, tasting him and savoring every moment. 

His hand inched up until he found her breast. He massaged it over her top, causing her to moan this time. 

“Barry,” she breathed out as she pulled back. 

“What?” 

“Condom-” she barely got the words out when Barry slipped her into his arms and sped all the way to their bedroom, and slammed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Barry was an idiot. He knew it. He fucked up again, but he was going to make things right. As much as it hurt he had to fix the timeline. He just hoped that it wasn’t too late. He walked up to Iris’ door and let out a shaking breath. He lifted his hand to knock, but let it fall to his side. He did this three times before he finally knocked.

It took a moment, but Iris finally came to the door. When she opened up he was momentarily taken aback. He always was, though. He couldn’t help it. Iris West was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. 

“What’s wrong, Bear?” she asked quietly. 

“Nothing… I….” he searched for the words. 

“You’re worrying me…” 

Barry shook his head. Instead of saying what he was feeling he decided to show her. He stepped closer and cupped her cheeks before kissing her. She tensed for a second out of surprise, but slowly melted into his grasp. 

“I love you, Iris,” he said as he pulled back. 

“I love you too, Barry.” 

“I never want to be without you,” he let out another shaky breath. 

“You’re not going to,” Iris wrapped her arms around him, “Tell me what happened.” 

He nodded, “Okay.” Barry wrapped his arms around her tightly. He wanted to savor this hug and the way it felt to be close to her again.


	6. Roller Coaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iris is having a girl’s day at the amusement park when she loses her hat off a roller coaster. luckily a cute stranger catches it for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have some meet cute westallen

“Do we have to go on that thing?” Caitlin pointed up at the large roller coaster in front of them.

“Yes,” Iris adjusted her pink snapback on her head, “We’re going to conquer every ride here. We discussed this beforehand.”

“Don’t be a weenie,” Felicity pocketed her glasses.

Iris giggled. She loved her friends more than anything and she was thrilled to have a day off to spend with them. The sun was shining down on them, warming her bare skin. She could smell hot dogs, funnel cakes, and various fried foods; she knew she shouldn’t, but she was definitely having a fried Oreo sometime that day. Children and adults alike laughed and screamed. The sounds of rides rolling through the air and games chirping also filled her ears. It was amazing.

She bounced on the heel of her sneakers, “C’mon.”

Iris waited in line with her two friends, watching the people ahead of them. Most of the screaming had come from this ride. It looped every which way, up and down, and the speed at which it was going was almost startling. The Scarlet Speedster, a fitting name.

When they reached the front of the line, she was practically buzzing with excitement. Iris spent most of her time being a mild mannered reporter, but in truth she loved adrenaline. Roller coasters, horror movies, and haunted houses. If it got her heart racing, she loved it.

The three ladies piled into one seat. A park worker pulled down the lap bar, locking them in. Caitlin took deep breaths in between Iris and Felicity.

“You’ll be okay,” Felicity patted her arm, “The likelihood of anything happening isn’t very high.”

Iris raised a brow at the blonde, but she couldn’t tell if Felicity was being nice or actually telling the truth. Her friend had a knack for those kinds of numbers.

She didn’t have a chance to actually ask when the ride jolted forward. Her heart leapt into her throat. The coaster rolled forward slowly, lulling them into a false sense of security. Iris swallowed and smiled wide. They neared the first drop and nearly came to a complete stop. As soon as they dropped a chorus a screams hit the air.

Iris’ scream was more like a delighted shriek.

Up and down, upside down, and through several speeding loops. Iris was having such a grand time, she didn’t even notice when her hat went flying off her head.

As they slid off the ride, Caitlin looked a little green, but she laughed and shook it off, “I suppose that could have been… worse,” she muttered.

“That was awes- Oh! Iris your hat!” Felicity said as they walked further away.

Her hands went to her had, “No, crap,” she sighed. And this day had been going so well.

“I have a feeling this is yours,” a soft male voice said.

Iris startled, looking up. She was met with the sweet smile of a very handsome young man. Her gaze traveled down to his hand where he was indeed holding her pink snapback.

“Girl vibes, huh?” he asked, reading the white writing on the hat, “I like it.”

Caitlin and Felicity giggled behind her.

“Thank you,” she took it from him.

Iris felt herself staring at him, but he was really cute. That smile was only the beginning. He had gorgeous freckles and she was close enough to see the light shining off his green eyes.

He chuckled, “No problem.”

“Iris,” she said, holding out her hand like a big loser.

“Barry,” he shook her hand anyway.

“Can I maybe get you some funnel cake for rescuing my hat?” she asked. Iris was sure the adrenaline from the roller coaster was still running through her system, but she didn’t care. Opportunity had landed in her lap.

“What about girl’s-” Caitlin started to say, but was cut off by Felicity’s elbow in her ribs.

“We’ll be here, playing games, come back whenever,” Felicity said with a smile.

Barry grinned, “I would love some funnel cake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


End file.
